Good OldFashioned Lover Boy
by Mitchie007
Summary: Los 90's fue una epoca muy loca para todos , y Rachel Berry no es la excepción.
1. Enemistades

**Hola, soy Mitchie007 de nuevo.**

**Bueno seguro algunos recuerdan mi one-shot "And Who can Say what dreams Are?" **

**Esta vez es un Multi-chapter, en este fanfic Shelby sigue siendo la madre de Rachel, solo que ella estuvo casada con Hiram pero el luego se dio cuenta de que era gay y se casó con Leroy despues de su divorcio.**

**Ademas Quinn y Rachel NO son amigas, y Quinn no esta en el Glee Club, Rachel nunca estuvo con Finn y bueno, se enteraran de mas cosas conforme las cosas pasan.**

**Y sin nada mas que decir le dejo mi fanfic llamado "Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy"**

* * *

Los 90's fueron una época muy loca, sexo, drogas y Rock 'n' roll era lo que se respiraba, lo que se vivía (para algunos) en esa época, y así fue como la atrevida Rachel Berry era los que se llama una Roadie, ya saben, esas chicas que recorrían las carreteras con las bandas?

Exactamente eso.

A Rachel Berry le gustaba la fiesta, el alcohol y la música, así que cuando descubrió que se podían juntar las 3 cosas no dudo ni por una milésima de segundo en no hacerlo. Teniendo 15 años, la chica ya había salido con bandas como Gun's 'n' Roses, Radiohead, R.E.M. entre otras bandas/artistas.

Desafortunadamente sus padres se habían enterado de todo lo que hacía (siempre decía que se quedaba en la casa de Santana) y decidieron no dejarla salir para nada mas, así que estaba atrapada en Ohio, sin bandas, sin hoteles y sin estrellas de rock.

Definitivamente NO era su ambiente.

Y el hecho de tener que ir a la escuela de nuevo simplemente no lo hacía mejor, y es que quien querria ir a la escuela? Habia demasiada gente y nada de música.

-No haz dicho nada – Dijo Hiram Berry.

- No creo que hay mucho que decir, considerando el hecho de que me acaban de arruinar la vida…- murmuro Rachel-

- Cariño, solo hacemos lo que es mejor para ti – Leroy estaba muy sorprendido por el comportamiento de su hija

-no me llames asi, no soy una niña pequeña- respondió Rachel

- Y crees que eres suficientemente mayor como para ir a cocierto de rock?- pregunto Leroy.

- Pues si.-

-Pues no, ya no te reconozco, quien eres y que hiciste con mi hija?- dijo el Hiram. Leroy se había hartado de lidiar con esto se se había ido a su habitación-

- Creci-

- No lo creo, solo por que te crees muy mala, te pones ropa negra y te pones ese maquillaje gotico,no quiere decir que seas mayor!-

- Bueno por lo menos vivo mi vida-

- Eso no es vivir-

- Y entonces que lo es? Estar atrapado en un trabajo de 9.00 am a 5.00 pm todos los días? O lo es no poder salir con tu amigos nunca por que tienes que hacer algo para el trabajo? No lo creo papa, ese no es mi estilo- respondió con sarcasmo la adolescente

- No creas que te vas a salir de esta Rachel!- grito su padre-

- Lo siento, debo irme a la escuela!- dijo ella, y con eso se fue de la casa-

* * *

En la escuela ella ya se habia construido un nombre, siendo la chica roquera con la que nadie se atrevia a pelearse (no por miedo a algun rumor que pueda crear sino por el temor a sus golpes) solo tenia 4 amigas: Santana, Mercedes, Tina y Kurt, a quien lo contaban como una chica.

El cariño que sentia por ellos era indescriptible, daria todo por ellos y aunque nunca lo demostrara ellos lo sabian.

Y aunque, para ser honesta, ellos no eran los mas populares de la escuela, si eran respetados, excepto por una persona:

Quinn Fabray.

La 'niña bien' que estaba en contra de las 'niñas mal' de la escuela.

Una guerra qu habia comenzado desde que ellas estaban en pañales, no, es enserio, cuando eran bebes sus padres quisieron que jueguen juntas, digamos que no termino bien.

Y fue aun peor cuando Rachel perdió a su mejor amigo.

Jesse.

Veran Rachel y Jesse eran vecinos y si bien este era mayor que ella, habian crecido juntos, y habian sido amigos, bueno, hasta hace por lo menos un año lo eran, hasta que Quinn estuvo con Jesse y Rachel lo descubrió.

Pero no habia sido _que _habian hecho, sino el_ por que._

Les contaré toda la historia.

Jesse siempre habia estado enamorado de Quinn. Siempre. Rachel lo sabia, pero queria demasiado a Jesse como para perderlo de una manera tan tonta. Si embargo Quinn no sentia lo mismo, de hecho, ella lo odiaba tanto como a Rachel. Siempre lo habia ignorado, ya que nunca habia tenido una razon para hacer algo en contra de el. Fue en ese tiempo que ella y Rachel tuvieron una enorme pelea, y siendo la chica vengativa que era, no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzada, no señor, claro que no. Asi que pensó, pensó y pensó, y se encontró con un plan tan sucio que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de ello.

Una tactica de guerra siempre ha sido que no se ataque al enemigo, sino al mas cercano a el, en este caso siendo el objetivo Rachel, iba a seducir a Jesse, iba a ponerlo en contra de ella y iba a causar una pelea entre ellos. Así que cuando se entero del pequeño enamoramiento que Jesse tenia le resulto aún mas fácil de lo que pensó.

Su primer paso fue seducir a Jesse, lo cual no fue muy difícil de hacer: un poco coqueteo por aqui, otro poco por allá y listo, siendo la maravillosa actriz que era, conveció al chico de mantener su relacion en secreto, y luego, bueno ustedes diganme que creen lo que paso.

Quinn penso muy bien en como soltar la bomba a Rachel y le fue de maravilla.

Planeo todo, desde que iba a decir, hasta en que momento iba a llegar Rachel. solo tuvo que decir "Te Amo" para que todo un infierno se soltase. Entó Rachel, los ve y comienzan los gritos: "No queria herirte", "te utiliza", " Eres una maldita zorra que no quiere mi felicidad"(esta ultima hirió mas a Rachel) y la que puso una sonrisa diabolica en su rostro "Ya no te quiero en mi vida, olvidate de que alguna vez fui tu amiga".

Termino siendo que Rachel tenia Razon, a la semana Quinn le dijo la verdad a Jesse y este terminó con el corazón roto. Quizo disculparse con Rachel, pero ella no lo acepto, no despues de lo que le habia dicho, no despues de lo que habia hecho, ese mismo mes Jesse se transfirió a Carmel High y se mudó, no volvio a ver a Rachel excepto una vez en un cocierto, pero ella no lo vió.

Hasta claro, el día de hoy, Jesse habia vuelto a McKinley High.


	2. Su Majestad, el Principe Jesse

**_Corto, lo se._**

Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

Capitulo 2: Su Majestad, el principe Jesse.

El día de Santana había comenzado relativamente bien. Nada de peleas con sus "dichosos" padres, salió de su casa y llegó a la escuela justo a tiempo para ahorrarse una detención. Química no era su clase favorita pero era "algo buena" en eso, así que tenía el respeto del maestro que dictaba esa clase.

Su día escolar había transcurrido tranquilo, lo más normal, era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto, no peleas, no insultos, no detención. NADA!

_Esto no es normal,_ pensó Santana,_ no es normal, la gante debería decir algo y yo debería romperles la cara. Algo no está bien…_

Justo en ese momento llego Kurt, que vestía con un traje negro, unas converse negras y el cabello despeinado.

- Hola San – saludo el chico.

-Kurt – respondió, y asintió con la cabeza en gesto de "Hola" – No has notado algo raro hoy?- pregunto la latina.

-Como por ejemplo? – pregunto él, mientras un chico miraba a Santana de una forma muy rara, y grito – Hey! Ten un poco de respeto no crees? Uj, hombres… - dijo en un suspiro.

-Ni me lo digas, pero volviendo al tema, en serio no has notado nada raro, es que de repente nada ha pasado, ni peleas ni nada…-

-Y eso es malo porque….?- dijo en forma sarcástica Kurt.

-No lo sé, pero es malo. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

-Tranquila Santana, quizás este sea solo un buen día…

Pero en eso Kurt estaba equivocado.

En ese preciso momento, el mismísimo Jesse St. James paso por el pasillo, que se abrió como el Mar Rojo esperando que el futuro graduado pasara y dándole sus respetos a cambio de un año escolar sin tormentos de su parte, como si fuera un rey.

Y, bueno, de algún modo, lo era.

Parecía una escena salida de un Cliché, el chico popular que domina la escuela y al que le temen todos. Caminaba lentamente por los (ahora suyos) pasillos de Mckinley. Los únicos que no se movieron de su lugar fueron Santana y Kurt que, aun sorprendidos por el regreso del adolescente, se quedaron inmóviles en el medio del pasillo, ambos luciendo una mirada de superioridad. Ambos eran divas, ambos eran orgullosos y ninguno de ellos sentía la necesidad de bajar la cabeza y dejar pasar a "Su Alteza", así que no lo hicieron.

-Santana, Kurt, ambos luciendo tan bien como siempre.- dijo Jesse.

-No te hagas el idiota St. James, que diablos haces aquí? – dijo Santana.

-Estudio aquí ahora- respondió Jesse.

-No puedes ser, no, tu estudias en Carmel High, recuerdas Jesse? Te mudaste a su distrito escolar después de todo el drama que tuvimos aquí…- murmuro Kurt, lo suficientemente alto como para que Jesse y Santana oigan, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie mas lo hiciera.

-No creerían que pasaría mi último año de secundaria en otra escuela verdad? Pertenezco a McKinley, y ahora he vuelto para reclamar lo que me pertenece – dijo con sarcasmo el chico.

-En serio esperas que te creamos eso? –

-Bueno, más vale que lo hagan, porque es la verdad-

-No puedo creer que vuelvas para hacerle más daño del que ya le hiciste, no crees que es suficiente?- reclamo Kurt.

-Miren, no he venido a buscar peleas. _- fue interrumpido por Santana.

-Bueno mas te vale, porque te dejamos ir una vez, vuelve a hacer otra estupidez, y esa cara bonita que tienes?, bueno, no va a ser tan bonita que digamos…- dijo Santana con una sonrisa malevola.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que avisaba las clases y los dos amigos se fueron a clases dejando a Jesse con la palabra en la boca y, aunque no lo admita, asustado.


End file.
